1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus for downloading data, a data rewrite method and a data download method, through a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
A facsimile apparatus for transmitting image data via the internet in the same operation as a general facsimile has been developed. Since the internet is usually used in all or a part of communication path, this type of facsimile is called internet facsimile.
The internet facsimile comprises an electronic mail converting section for mutually converting a format of facsimile data and a format of electronic mail data to transmit and receive. The internet facsimile thereby operates as follows:
The internet facsimile at a transmitting side converts facsimile data into the format of electronic mail to transmit. The internet facsimile at a receiving side converts inversely a received electronic mail into a format of image data, and then prints the image data in the same way as facsimile data received by ordinary facsimile communication.
However, the technology concerning the internet has been improved very fast. As a result, a communication program, image processing program and others comprised in the internet facsimile become old easily. The frequency to upgrade a version of the program in the internet facsimile is thereby higher than the ordinary facsimile. In the ordinary facsimile, since the program is memorized in a ROM (Read Only Memory), it is necessary to exchange the ROM to upgrade a version, thereby remaining a problem that it takes much time and labor. This problem is not limited by the internet facsimile but common to so called network home electric appliances such as a telephone, a television, and a refrigerator that comprise network communication function.
On the other hand, the internet facsimile receives the electronic mail and converts it into image data to print, as described above. However, in the case where a character code used in the electronic mail does not correspond, or a data file that can not be extended, such as a document by word processor or a spread sheet is attached, the internet facsimile can not perform a normal printing. It is necessary to prepare a lot of conversion programs and conversion tables in order to correspond to all character codes and data files. However, since the internet facsimile does not usually have a second memory device with a large memory capacity such as a hard disk, it is difficult for the internet facsimile to correspond to all character codes and data files.
The first object of the present invention is to provide a communication apparatus for enabling an easy data rewrite and the processing of various data.
The second object of the present invention is to provide a data rewrite method for enabling an easy data rewrite and the processing of various data.
The third object of the present invention is to provide a data download method for enabling an easy data write and the processing of various data.
The present invention provides a communication apparatus for receiving an electronic mail, which comprises a mail reception section for receiving an electronic mail via a network, a program data extraction section for extracting program data from the electronic mail, and a data storage section for storing the extracted data.
The present invention provides a communication apparatus for receiving an electronic mail, which comprises a data storage section for storing program data, a mail reception section for receiving an electronic mail via a network, a program data extraction section for extracting the program data from the electronic mail, and a data rewrite section for rewriting the program data stored in the data storage section using the extracted program data.
The present invention provides a communication apparatus for receiving an electronic mail, which comprises a mail reception section for receiving an electronic mail via a network, and a download section for executing a download of data when the electronic mail is a download instruction message for instructing a download of the data.
The present invention provides a communication apparatus for receiving an electronic mail, which comprises a mail reception section for receiving an electronic mail via a network, a notification section for notifying of a reception of the electronic mail when the electronic mail is a download instruction message for instructing a download of data, a download section for executing a download of the data, and an input section which is used to instruct a download to the download section from an outside.
The present invention provides a communication apparatus for receiving an electronic mail, which comprises a mail reception section for receiving an electronic mail via a network, a decision section for deciding whether or not it is possible to process data in the electronic mail, and a download section for downloading data that is necessary to process the data in the electronic mail from a server when the decision section decides that it is not possible to process the data in the electronic mail.
The present invention provides a communication apparatus for transmitting and receiving an electronic mail, which comprises a mail reception section for receiving an electronic mail via a network, a decision section for deciding whether or not it is possible to process data in the electronic mail, and a data forward section for forwarding the data to a processing server when the decision section decides that it is not possible to process the data.
The present invention provides a method for downloading data, which comprises the steps of extracting program data from an received electronic mail, and storing the extracted program data.
The present invention provides a method for rewriting data, which comprises the steps of extracting program data from an received electronic mail, and rewriting current data using the extracted program data.
The present invention provides a method for downloading data, which comprises the steps of deciding whether or not a received electronic mail is a download instruction message for instructing a download of data, and downloading the data when it is decided that the mail is the download instruction message.
The present invention provides a method for downloading data, which comprises the steps of notifying of a reception of an electronic mail when the received electronic mail is a download instruction message for instructing a download of data, and downloading the data when an instruction is performed from an outside after the reception is notified.
The present invention provides a method for downloading data, which comprises the steps of deciding whether or not it is possible to process data in a received electronic mail, and downloading data that is necessary to process the data in the electronic mail from a server when it is decided that it is not possible to process the data in the electronic mail.
The present invention provides a method for processing data, which comprises the steps of deciding whether or not it is possible to process data in a received electronic mail, and forwarding the data to a processing server when it is decided that it is not possible to process the data.